


smile at the sight of clouds

by Skiewrites



Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift, Gift Fic, Linked Universe, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Twilight is in need of a break.Ilia doesn't want him to brood.
Relationships: Ilia (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	smile at the sight of clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorfys_glorioushair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfys_glorioushair/gifts).



> Based off this amazing piece of [work](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-m9wJxjeUX/)!

Twilight hated the fact that he snuck away from Ordon to go and sit in the woods. While it was raining.

The guilt festered in his mind. He had no idea how long he would be in the village, how long they had before a portal arrived to take them away again. He should be with everyone else, showing off his beautiful goats, showing off the people who looked after him. He could be showing Wild the recipe for the pumpkin soup he grew up with, talking to Time about how he cares for Epona. He could be with his family right now, but instead he wasn’t. Instead, he was sitting in the woods, eerily reminiscent of his teenage years.

Quite honestly, he needed a break from it all. A break that he could only get while he was in his own Hyrule, in his own village, the only place he has ever found he was able to feel safe enough to let his guard down.

But, maybe, he shouldn’t have let his guard down after all.

“Finally, I’ve managed to catch you alone.” Twilight tried not to act surprised to see that Ilia, of all people, had managed to find his hiding spot in the middle of the woods, but still, he couldn’t help the slight jump at the foreign noise, so loud compared to the small pattering of rain and the rustling of leaves caused by the whistling leaves. Twilight couldn’t voice his surprise, however, before Ilia decided to walk over and lay over him.

“Are you being serious? It’s raining.” Twilight said as she started to make herself comfortable. She let out a laugh as she closed her eyes, letting the small raindrops hit her face.

“And let you sit in the rain, brooding? Not on my watch.” Ilia said.

“I don’t brood.” Twilight objected, but he still wrapped his arm around her head to protect her from the worst of the wind.

“Sure you don’t.” She said with a smile. “We’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We know you’ve got a destiny that we can’t be there for. That’s why you’ve got that group of people. But, just remember we’re still here, okay?” Twilight let out a hum of agreement as they settled into a comfortable silence, and even the rain started to settle down, leaving only the cloudy sky above them.

Twilight didn’t know how much longer he had in Ordon, until a portal arrived to take them away again. He hated this, the uncertainty, the lingering fear of the next Hryule being their last. But, here, he could pretend that none of that was a thing. He could pretend that nothing happened; no dark portals, no time travel, no Twilight Realm, no Hero of Hyrule, no Triforce to protect. He can pretend that he never left Ordon in the first place, leaving just him and Ilia to live their quiet life on the farm.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed Ilia singing lightly.

_“Who cares about the clouds when we’re together?  
Just sing a song and bring that sunny weather.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for Noreen over on the lu discord server. This is later than I wanted it to be, I'm very sorry about that. But your art is amazing and I love the fcat that you vary it, from these pencil sketches to almost cartoon like drawings!
> 
> If yall wanna see more of Noreen's amazing work then check out their [insta](https://www.instagram.com/luthiensketches/)!


End file.
